Conventionally, electrical circuit components such as circuit boards, circuit modules, and the like are electrically interconnected to printed wiring boards by means of intermediary socket connectors. The connector may be of the zero insertion force type or it may have internal electrical contacts between which the surface contacts of a circuit board, say, are frictionally inserted. The internal contacts of the connector terminate in pins extending therefrom, which pins are fitted in plated-through apertures of a printed wiring board and are there typically soldered in place. The plated-through apertures terminate wiring printed on the board, which wiring conventionally completes electrical circuits between other connectors or components mounted on the board including circuits between the pins of individual connectors. Since the surface area of a printed wiring board is necessarily limited, the amount of wiring which may be practicably printed on the board is manifestly also limited. A reduction in the dimensions of the socket connector to make available greater board area for printed wiring is not feasible in view of the generally standardized dimensions of the circuit components received by the connector. Factors such as the inductance and capacitance between the wiring as well as the achievement of resolution and registration during the printing process also limit the reduction of the dimensions and spacing of the printed wiring itself as a means for achieving greater wiring density. It is accordingly the problem of increasing the usable wiring area of a printed wiring board to which the present invention is chiefly directed.